


What Hurts The Most

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drunk Sex, Emotional Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Lust, M/M, One True Pairing, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love him?"<br/>"Of course I do."<br/>"Then...why are you sleeping with me every other night...instead of him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Afters

Eren's POV

 I squinted my eyes as I felt the sun on my face. Morning. Lately it's what I've been dreading the most. I looked down at the resting body beside mine and ran my fingers through my hair.

_"If we keep this up, you might as well call us lovers."_

 His engagement ring. I scoffed. "Why even wear it if you are just gonna screw around..." I thought to myself.

_"Why are you here with me every other night? You have a lover."_

_"Can you blame me? I have urges, Eren. Needs that only I want you to tend to."_

_"A-ah!"_

_*Thrust*_

_"How can you let me fuck you one night then kiss him the next morning?"_

_*Thrust*_

_He looked away._

_"Tch...just stop talking and please me..."_

 Last night was a blur. We had both been drinking. That's when I only feel needed. When he's drunk off his ass. I felt on my neck. Hickey. I looked at the side of his neck. Love-bites. I fell back onto the bed and ran my fingers through his hair.

_The room was filled with moans._

_I had one hand on his waist and the other around his neck. He once told me he enjoyed the kink of being choked. He grabbed at my sheets beneath him. Panting. I could feel the beads of sweat start to form on my forehead. His moans beneath me started to become more and more needy._

_"Ere-Ereeen..." He let out._

_"Y-yea?" I breathed out._

_"I-I'm close..."_

_"M-me too...o-oh God, Le-"_

_"Don't call my name Eren..."_

_He looked away once more._

_"W-why?" I asked._

_"Just...keep going..."_

"Why do you play with my emotions like this? You know how I feel about you." I say out loud. I leaned over and pecked his cheek. He began to wake up. "Is...it morning already?" I let out a sigh. "Yea. Good morning, Levi."

Levis' POV

 Is it wrong for me to be using this kid like this? For my own twisted needs. He stared into my eyes with those huge eyes. "How do you feel? I think I was a little too rough last night?" Eren nervously asked. I slowly shook my head. "I'm fine." I said looking down. There was an awkward silence. I saw that it was almost 10 a.m. "I think...I should go." I mumbled. Eren nodded. He tossed my clothes to me looking disappointed. "Levi." He said. "Hm?" I say without looking up. "Do you love him?" He asked. I could hear his voice crack. I stood up and zipped up my pants. "Don't be silly. Of course I do." I finally say. I grab my phone and start making my way downstairs. Eren quickly followed. He acts like a lovesick puppy sometimes. "Then why am I inside you every night and not your fiance?" Eren asked. I stopped in front of the front door. "Must we do this every morning?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. No answer. "You wont even let me kiss you during sex." "We agreed to no kissing. No strings attached." Eren looked down. "All I am to you is a sex toy...right?" I sighed. Eren acts like this every morning after we encounter. He makes the whole situation complicated. The deal was to be friends with benefits for a while but the sex was so good we kept at it. I avoided the question and opened the door. "Stay awhile longer..please?" Eren pleaded. "Eren...don't tell me you're getting attached. He quickly shook his head. "No..." "Good." I say. I kissed his hand and half smiled. "See you tonight."

_I hope this kid isn't catching feelings cause I'm not. I love my fiance. I love Erwin.Yes...Erwin._

Eren's POV

 As the door closed behind Levi my heart felt heavy. What is this feeling? I shake it off as I head back upstairs. "Stupid Eren...stop overthinking." I tell myself. I go to my bed and pick up the pillow Levi was using. I held it up to my nose. The smell invaded my nostrils. It smelled just like him. I toss it and sit on the bed. I rubbed the spot again were he left the hickey. "Tonight..." I thought to myself. Every morning I get hit with a wave of emotions after we have sex. Tonight Levi will probably be moaning my name instead of his lover's again...

Levi's POV

 I had finally made it home. I opened the front door and went inside. Empty as always first thing in the morning. Erwin works at night so yea..I'm used to it. He should be here any moment now though. I drop my keys on the kitchen counter and go upstairs to our room. I need a shower.   
To think I would get tired of the same routine. I start the shower and strip down to my boxers. Looking in the mirror I notice the purple blotches on my neck. Shit..Erwin would totally notice. I've got to stop this but I give in to my urges too easily. I slip out of my boxers and into the shower. I let the water hit my skin as I closed my eyes and thought about Eren. I remember when this all started.

_"Are you sure you want to do this? With no commitment?"_

_"Only for pleasure. I get it. I won't expect anything out of it."_

_"But what if we both find partners? It will have to cease then...right?"_

_"Shh. Don't think about that right now. Just do what you want to do to me, Eren."_

 Shit. It was supposed to stop. It's complicated. Sex with Erwin isn't the same as with Eren. I get more out of it but I feel as though he is starting to fall for me. I was interrupted from my thoughts feeling a pair of hands on my lower waist. "I knew I'd find you in here." Erwin purred in my ear. I tensed up. I didn't even hear him come in here. "I didn't hear you come in. How long have you been here?" I ask. Erwin ran his fingers through my wet hair. "Oh, not long. And what a sight to see in the morning," he said. He kissed the back of my neck and pulled me closer. "What do you say I please you right here. Right now. I'm in the mood."   
"In the shower? Come on now. This is where we get clean, not dirty," I smirked. "But I already have you naked right here." Erwin said. He turned me around and put a finger under my chin, lifting my head a little. "Plus I've missed you and I want you, Levi." Sometimes the way he talks to me makes me weak in the knees.   
Erwin lifted me up. I put my legs around him as I went in for a kiss. He pressed his tongue against my cold lips. I slightly opened my mouth letting him in. My mind become cloudy as the steamy make out session continued. Erwin soon pulled away licking his lips in satisfaction. Leaving me hot and bothered I breathe out, "Do me, baby. Do me right here in the shower." He then pressed me up again the wall and kissed my neck. My heart sped up. I hope he doesn't notice the hickey. He moved then looked at me with lust in his eyes. I guess not. He lifted my leg and positioned himself at my entrance. "You ready?" Erwin asked. I quickly nodded. "Fill me."

 


	2. Clouded Mind

Eren's POV

 I stared into my cup of coffee as I tried to forget the events that happened earlier. There were a lot of things I didn't get about this 'relationship' Levi and I have, but I went along with most of it. Yea I knew he's getting married soon and I should call it off but somehow I just can't do it. "Say Eren, you've been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" Armin asked. I rested my head in my hand and sighed. "I'm fine. Just tired from last night..." I trailed off. "Last night? From what?" He asked. I slowly started to show him the small hickey on my neck. Armin sighed and hung his head low. "Again Eren? For heavens sake he's engaged! What if his lover finds out?" I shrugged. "I know that! I'm not running to him, he's running to me every night!" I speak up. "I just don't understand this. How long has this been going on?" Armin asked. "About 4 months..." I mumbled. "Four months?!" Armin shrieked. "Keep your voice down, you're drawing attention to us!" I hiss. Armin shook his head at me as I rolled my eyes at him. "Truth is about four months ago Levi and I slept together. At the time I didn't even know he was with anyone...he told me about a month later but for some odd reason he requested that we still you know...sleep with each other. I never asked why...and I just kinda went with it. Does that make me a bad person, Armin?" I deeply sighed. He looked at me for awhile and then finally spoke up. "You love him don't you? That's the only reason why you would allow this to keep happening."   
How could Armin say that? I don't love him. Love is such a strong word. I wouldn't say 'love' I'd say I was you know..starting to fall for him. Growing up as close as we were I never thought we'd be having sex with each other like we were so of course I would feel something more. "No Armin I don't love him. He surly doesn't love me. Let's just leave it at that." Armin sighed once more and looked down at his wrist. "Well..I should get going. I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later." He stood up and started to leave.

" _Eren...we need to talk."_

_"What's wrong Levi?"_

_"I met someone. Well actually we've been met...I um..."_

" _Wait...you met someone? Who?"_

_"That's not important. Really. But..we are engaged now and now I don't know where we stand."_

_"I understand if you want to stop fooling around."_

_Levi looked at Eren._

_"I love the feeling and I don't want it to stop."_

 I remember that night. It sparked something in me. Of course the deal was to not catch any feelings. I can see he doesn't have any for me clearly but me...I'm slowly starting to fall for him. It would only make sense. We grew up together. We are close. Now we are sexually involved with each other...how can I not feel this way? But I'm only punishing myself. He has a lover. Maybe, just maybe if whoever he is wasn't in the picture, Levi would feel the same. I deeply sigh again as I stand up to leave my table. I'm headed to work and maybe I can just forget about what my heart wants but can't have.

 Levi.

 


	3. Guilt

Levi's Pov

"Say? You think you'll be good? I mean after what I did in there, I'd be surprised if you couldn't walk correctly!" I smirked at him before I pulled my shirt over my head. "Yes, I think I'll be fine." It rubbed the back of my head. I looked at Erwin. He looked at me. The love was definitely there but at the same time it felt like something was missing. "Going somewhere this morning?" He asked. "Well I don't work today so I mean like I wasn't planning on staying home all day," I answer. Erwin ran his fingers through his hair. "Well why don't you? I don't work during the day so we can spend time together." I rolled my eyes up thinking about that option. It's true. Lately I have been working my ass off down at this nightclub. I work as a bartender. It pays pretty well. Enough to live comfortably. Besides me working all the time, Erwin does as well. This is my first day off in a long ass time. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hands. "I think I will stay with you today. We could plan the wedding a bit more." I ran my finger against his ring. "Really?" Erwin asked. I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. "Okay. That sounds like a plan." Erwin said. "As soon as I get my coffee. That's where I was about to go. You wanna tag along or are you gonna wait till I come back?" I asked. Erwin stood up and threw his jacket on. "I don't see why not. I'll go start the car, you just come down when you're done." He grabbed the keys and left.

Eren's Pov

 I've been working at this coffee joint for awhile now. You'd think it sucks but I actually like it. I see new faces everyday. It's decent. Well except all the chicks that try to flirt with me. It isn't my cup of tea but sometimes I flirt back. Whatever passes the time and makes work more interesting. Besides, Levi comes here all the time so that makes me happy.  
I see that business is kinda slow today so I take out my phone. I went to my inbox and kept reading over previous messages Levi had sent me over the days.  
  
 _Hey Eren_

_Oh, hey Levi. What's up?_

_Oh nothing really. Kinda bored. He just went to work._

_Who?_   
  
_You know. You should know by now who I'm referring to._

_Oh_

**2 minutes pass in between**

_Eren?_

_Yea?_

_I'm coming over. I want you._

_Have you been drinking?_

_Maybe ;)_

_Well, ok. I guess we can do this._

_Ok I'll be over in ten._

 I sigh as I turn my phone off and think. Does Levi not feel anything when betraying his fiance he so call loves? I'm sure he wouldn't be doing this for no reason. There has to be one. Somehow I feel like a home wrecker. Why if this guy finds out? What if he kills me? So many thoughts are running through my head I didn't notice a customer come in. It was some tall guy with blonde short hair and these huge ass eyebrows. I could tell by the way he dressed that he was some sort of business man. "Hello, what would you like this morning?" I greet him. He squinted to look at the menus behind me as he said, "Hm, just looking for now. I'll order in a minute. I'm waiting until my boyfriend comes in so he can order with me." "Ok, that's fine. Take your time." I reply. There was an awkward silence until I saw another person come into view. Kinda short compared to this guy in front of me. Once he came into the shop my felt like it stopped beating. Levi. That's Levi...and this guy in front of me...must be... I quickly turn around hoping he didn't see my face. I never knew he'd come with his lover. Ever. Omg this is so awkward. "Wow, you sure did wait for me!" I heard him say. "Well you did say you'd park the car," the other man chuckled. "I bet you ordered before me didn't you?" Levi asked. "Nope. See I waited for you," the man said. "Hey you, I'm ready-we are ready to order now." I turned around and avoided eye contact with them but it was hard. I suddenly didn't feel so good. Seeing Levi with this man...made me feel bad and through it all he's acting like he doesn't know me. He hasn't looked at me once. The man pecked his cheek and squeezed his hand. "Ugh, stop it, Erwin.." Levi said. "You're taking too long. If you'd hurry up I would stop messing with you," Erwin laughed. Levi and then made eye contact for a split second before he flashed a smile at his "boyfriend." I instantly felt a rain of guilt hit me. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as I ran off to the restroom.

_Why Levi? Why have you put me in a situation like this?_

 


	4. Hurt

Eren's Pov

 I sat in one of the stalls as I sniffed and wiped my tears away. It sucks feeling this way. "Dammit.." I mumble to myself. My uniform was stained with tears. Levi and Erwin were just outside the bathroom door. It would be really awkward out there if I went back now. Hopefully someone else would come up front and take their orders. There was loud knocking on the door. "Eren! Are you in there?" I quickly dried my face and answered. "Go..away.." I heard footsteps come my way as I sighed and swung the stall door open. "Oh, there you are! Stop being lousy and get your ass back out here," Jean said. "Shut up..you're not my boss." Jean crossed his arms and scowled at me. "Whatever, Yeager." I looked down at my feet avoiding eye contact with him. "There were two customers in there before. Are they still there?" "Nah, I had to serve them." Jean said. "Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying?" I shook my head. "No, and if I was why in the fuck do you care?" I lied. "Cause I wanna know. What's wrong?" Jean asked. "Nothing. It's nothing. Now..let's go back to work," I say while walking past him.

Levi's Pov

"Eh, that was weird," Erwin said. My head snapped in his direction. "What was?" I asked. "You know. That kid at the coffee shop. He just took of crying." Erwin stated. I tried to act like what happened earlier this morning didn't phase me. I'd have to explain to Eren later that I had to act like I didn't know him so Erwin would suspect anything. He's the jealous type and I really don't have the time to argue with him. "Oh that. Who knows? Maybe he's just an emotional kid," I shrugged. Erwin stood up and stood in front of me. "Never mind that. Levi, you know I love you right?" He cooed. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know sweetheart." He took my hand in his. "I want you to always know that." I chuckled. "Where is all this coming from?" Erwin scoffed and pecked my lips. "I was thinking Levi...I'd like to move the wedding up. Next year seems like a long time. Why wait?" My eyes widened as I let go of his hand. "H-how soon?" "Hm, I say...in about three months." Three months? Why would he want to move it up? "A-are you sure? Why?" "That's the difficult part. I uh...got offered a job and it required me, well us to move. Within three months we will be married and living in Paris." Erwin smiled.   
I couldn't take all this in. I wasn't ready for all these big changes. Eren and I were close. I'm not just talking about as a fuck buddy. He was a dear close friend. I know how fragile he is. What would happen if he found out about all this? Pretending to be ecstatic I reply, "That's great."

Eren's Pov

 The rest of work was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about Levi. What does this Erwin guy have that I don't? I'm lovable. I would make a great boyfriend. I want to be the one kissing Levi at night and seeing him in the morning like a real couple. Instead I'm stuck in some fucked up triangle of sex. How could Levi even go home to him and act like he's not seeing anyone else? Why can't he just be with me instead of Erwin?

 


	5. Numb

 Eren's Pov

 Most of today's events have been forgotten, but still. Lately, it's like my feeling for Levi have gotten the best of me. I'm not sure if he notices it, but I'm pretty sure if he did, he would say something about...like he always does. It's either 'don't catch feelings brat' or 'this isn't love...just lust' from him. I wonder sometimes if he thinks what he's doing is ok. If he and Erwin weren't a thing and we were...would he have done the same to me? I go up to my bedroom and deeply sigh as I take my shirt off and toss it on the bed. Why did I have to fall in love with him? I sit on the end of my bed and take my phone out of my pocket. No new messages or missed calls. Nothing. Usually Levi texts me or calls me to just check up on me. This was not like him. Does he not like me anymore? Just the thought of him not wanting to speak to me again frightened me. I brush it off as I lay on my back while staring up at the ceiling. Maybe I should go find someone and just ease off of this whole thing. It would be for the better. No...this is all on Levi. He's the one two timing his lover...with someone like me. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone started to vibrate. I rolled over onto my side to see who was calling me. Levi's name and number flashed across the screen. My heart started to race. After today...what could he possibly want to talk about? Nervously, I pick it up and answer the phone. 

_"H-hello?" I say._

_"Hey, brat." Levi said._

_"H-hey, Levi."_

_"Are you just getting home?"_

_"Yea...look I'm very tired, Levi. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."_

**_There was a short pause._ **

_"What's wrong, Eren? Why the attitude?"_

_"Nothing Levi...just...I'll talk to you later."_

_"Wait Eren...I'm coming over..." Levi's voice trailed off._

_"Levi, did you hear me? I said-"_

 I heard him hang up before I even got to finish talking. What could be wrong with him? He usually never tells me what's on his mind. Feeling confused, I went to my bathroom and started my shower.

 

Levi's Pov

 I stared blankly at the tv as I flipped through channels. "Bullshit...bullshit...and more bullshit. God, there is nothing on tv..." I mumble to myself. I rubbed the empty spot on the bed beside me. "Erwin! It does not take that long to take a shower. Come lay with me. I'm bored and there isn't shit on tv." I call out. "I'll uh..be a sec. I'm getting dressed," Erwin called back. I chuckled. "Getting dressed? For bed? Just sleep naked, I wouldn't mind," I say. The bathroom door slowly opened and a full dressed Erwin stepped out with a forgiving look on his face. "Wha-why are you in your work clothes?" I quickly asked. Erwin sat beside me and kissed my cheek. "I got a last minute call. I have to work all night," he said. "But, I thought it was your night off! We were gonna have the night to ourselves. Seriously, Erwin?" I bunch my eyebrows together. "I know, I'm sorry, but I have to. It's important," he said. I scoffed. "Work is more important than spending time with me? We haven't really spent time with each other in months!" I frantically say. Erwin hung his head as he stood up and reached for his phone and briefcase. "I'll see you in the morning." I softly spoke. He left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. I angrily threw the covers off of me and stood in the window. Watching Erwin pull out of the driveway and down the street was not something I wanted to see. He is always working.... "Fine..." I say to myself. I picked up my phone and called Eren. He didn't sound really happy to hear from me. Maybe he was mad at me for earlier, but he said he was tired. The conversation wasn't long but I cut it short by telling him I was coming over.

 Grabbing my coat, I quickly make my way downstairs and out the front door.

 

Eren's Pov

 That shower really made me even more sleepier than I was, but Levi was about to come over. I can't go to bed now. Drying my hair, I rummage through my drawers looking for something to put on. Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Levi got here that fast? I grab the first thing I could find, which was an over-sized shirt and of course my boxers, and sprint to the front door. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to see Levi. He closed his eyes and started to sniff. "Mm, you smell good, Eren." I blush a light tint of pink as I stepped to the side, letting Levi in. He took his shoes off before flopping down on my couch. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I had nothing else to do." Levi said turning on my tv. I knew what that meant. It meant _he_ left for work on Levi... _again_. I sat down beside him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I know you hate that." He shrugged. "Eh, I'm used to it..." he mumbled. I chewed on my bottom lip. Levi started to speak again. "Why'd you do that?" I raised my eyebrows. What was he talking about? "Don't act brainless. Why'd you take off crying to the bathroom at work today?" he asked. I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't tell him I cried because he was wrapped around Erwin's arm and not mine. That I had fallen in love with him but I could never have him? "Oh that...it was nothing really. D-don't worry about." I half smile. Levi nodded as he put his attention back on the tv. There was an awkward silence before Levi started to stare at me. I could feel his eyes on my body. Burning. "Levi?"

 Suddenly, he pounced on me. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "Did you forget? I did say I would be over tonight. Even if Erwin would have stayed...I would have still crept over here." Levi leaned over me and sucked on the sensitive spot on the side of my neck. "And you still smell _so_ fucking good... _so_ delicious.."  Soft moans escaped from my lips as he ran his hand up my shirt. "A-ah..Levi..m-more please.." I groan. I felt lightheaded. My heart was racing. I wonder if he could hear it. He pulled away and fixated his eyes on mine. The moment our eyes met...I felt something. "More?" he asked. I nodded as I cupped his face in my hands. "Would you please me tonight? I want to feel you, I need you..." my voice broke. Levi's lips quivered as he never stopped looking into my eyes. Without thinking, I inched his face closer to mine. Our lips centimeters apart. My feelings were getting the best of me. I wanted his lips on mine. My eyes became watery as I pressed my lips softly on his lips. Nothing. He gave no response. He slowly backed away and stood up, avoiding my eyes. "Eren...I can't, I shouldn't have came over. I-I should go..." he said. Unable to say anything, I watched as he gathered his things and left. Still feeling his lips on mine, I touch my now tear stained face. I didn't even notice I had cried.

 What had I done to make him leave like that?   

 

 

 

 


	6. Denial

Levi's Pov

  
 My hands trembled as I turned the engine over. I drove away from Eren's house as I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. He kissed me...why in the hell would he do that? He knew what the deal was. Unless...no. "Dammit!" I yell out loud to myself as I continued driving. Eren was starting to like me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I can't help but still feel his cold lips on mine. If I would have known he would do that, I would have stayed home.  
  
Eren's Pov  
I never left the living room. I sat on the couch with a pity look on my face. I had been rejected. Levi may never talk to me again. I let my stupid feelings get the best of me again, but I can't help it. I want Levi to be mine. I always have. I bit my nails and dialed him. Four rings. No answer. I sat my phone down and trembled. I've scared him away. Not wanting to cry I pull it together and once again retrieve my phone. Going to my contacts, I highlight his name and deleted his number. It hurt to do that, but I know I've ruined things now. It's best if we just lose contact. Yea...he can go get married and I can stay alone...wishing and wanting Levi. Wanting to give him my all. Why did I have to be in a situation like this? The man that I'm deeply in love with is blindsided and can't see that...I love him.

Levi's Pov

  
 I finally get to the house. Empty as always. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I kick my shoes off by the front door and go to the kitchen. I need a drink or two.

 I start opening cupboards to find alcohol. Strong. I found a dark looking bottle and smiled to myself. I sat on the stool and opened it, drinking most if it instantly. It's the brats fault. He's too sensitive. Ugh, hopefully tomorrow we can straighten things out.

**10 minutes later...**

 The room began to sway. I was getting really intoxicated. Maybe I had too much to drink. "Fuck.." I mumble to myself. I try to stand but almost fell making it to the living room. The couch. Perfect I could crash there cause I'm too damn drunk to try to go upstairs. I lay on the couch and let the darkness consume me..

"Levi." a voice said. Someone shook my shoulder. "Hmm?" I mumble slowly opening my eyes. It was Erwin. "Erwin? I thought you were gone?" I slowly say. My head pounded as he stared at me. "I finished early. Have you been drinking? Since when do you sleep on the couch?" He asked. "Yes, I was, I was drinking. I couldn't make it upstairs so I crashed here. That is until you woke me up," I grumble. I hiccup as Erwin raised his eyebrows. "Still drunk eh? I'll carry you upstairs." Before I had a chance to reply, I was picked up bridal style and carried upstairs. "P-put me down! I'm still mad at you for earlier! I-I thought you loved me?!" I drunkenly rant. Erwin sighed as he lay me on the bed. Shaking his head he looked at me. "I'm sorry. I do love you Levi." I bit my lip as he came over to me and climbed on top of me, pinning my arms down over me. "Get off..." I say turning my head.  
Without saying anything, Erwin kissed me slowly as I relaxed my shoulders. Curse Erwin. He knows when I'm drunk I'm very vulnerable. "Ha...Levi your body wants me. Let it have me and all I have to offer..." He said in my ear. I could feel my face get hot. He ran his hand under my shirt, pulling it up a little as he softly rubbed my nipple. "Ah! No, not there," I moan. I felt his touches. I listened to his voice...but Eren's face kept popping up in my mind. I imaged him pinching and biting my nipples getting me off. Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?!  
Erwin continued to pinch one nipple as he nibbled on the other. I was moaning loudly. Oh, how lewd it was. I arched my back off the bed a little just before he stopped. Out of breath, I asked, "Why'd you stop-" I was cut short by the sound of my zipper unzipping. This bastard had taken my pants off and my fucking boxers! Here I am with a hard dick while drunk...  
"Mm," Erwin said while going down. He took my length in his mouth. I instantly closed my eyes as I felt pleasure. It was wrong but it felt so good. "Ah...Erwin...please...keep going...ah...oh my...oh my god..." I moan. Again, Eren's face comes up in my mind. I imaged him sucking me and making me feel good. For some odd reason, I wanted him instead right now. Before I knew it, the unthinkable escaped from my lips. "A-AH! E-Ereeen! I'm coming...keep going!" The motion stopped and I opened my eyes only to see Erwin staring at me with a very confused look on his face. "What did you just say?"

Shit.


	7. Thinking Twice

 Levi's Pov

 As soon as he said that, everything became a blur. It felt like my heart had stopped. "Levi? What did you say?" He repeated again. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never thought about Eren like that before. My head started to spin and I felt lightheaded and nauseous. My throat started to burn. Before I knew it, I was speeding to the bathroom. I kneeled in front of the toilet, vomiting like crazy. "Fuck.." I muttered. I wiped the corner of my mouth before Erwin stepped in with a glass of cold water.  
"You ok?" He simply asked handing it to me. I quietly took it from him. "Yea...just too much to drink. I'll be fine." I sat down on the floor and rubbed my forehead. Erwin sat down beside me and things were quiet for awhile. Erwin coughed. "Could I have my answer now?" I felt a lump in my throat. What was I to say?  
 I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Erwin I'm like really not feeling well right now. What I said was a mistake...I meant to say your name but something else slipped out instead..." I said with a deep sigh. What a bullshit lie. I new he wasn't going to believe that. Wiping my mouth again, Erwin stood over me and looked at me. He held out his hand. "Get up. Just..sleep it off. You'll feel better in the morning." I took his hand and stood up. "Ok."   
 After finally making it to the bed, I felt kind of alright. What happened couldn't easily be forgotten though. _I had thought about him._ That's never happened before. "I'm going to bed. You should too," Erwin said softly. Erwin seemed sad. I didn't know why. Pulling the covers on me, I asked, "Erwin..what's wrong?" He placed his hand on mine. "Nothing...just get some rest. I'll be fine." He half smiled at me then stood up. "Where are you going? I thought you were coming to bed with me?" I pouted. "I'm gonna go watch tv downstairs." He walked away leaving me alone.  
 I turned over and tried to get some sleep. I really tried. Tonight was just terrible. Erwin is acting strange and I feel strange. My lip trembled as images of Eren flashed through my mind.

_Him kissing me._

_Me secretly wanting to kiss back_.

But I can't.

Does this really mean he loves me? I rubbed my ring as a tear fell onto the carpet. _"Tch...that Eren..."_ I mumbled.

_I had to make things right with him._

 

 


	8. Forgiveness

Eren’s Pov

 It’s been days. _Weeks_...since I last spoke to Levi. Who knows what he could be up to at this very moment. Ah, why should I care? The only man I’ve ever loved is never going to love me back. All these months of pointless sex just lead to heartbreak. I should have seen this coming. I should have never agreed to go farther than ‘just friends’. I took a break from working just because...I couldn’t bare to see his face anymore after that day. I even went as far as crashing at Mikasa’s for awhile. If I stayed home, he would just come over again and again until I let him in. That day hurt me like no other. He didn’t even respond to the kiss. He just upped and left like it was nothing. The funny thing is, even though I deleted his number, he must have kept mine. He’s been trying to reach me here and there. I never texted back or returned his calls. He is getting married in less than a month now. I keep hearing around town. Why did I even get involved in the first place?  
“Eren, you’ve been moping for so long, I’ve forgotten how your smile looks.” I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Well, I’m sorry if I’m not happy right now. I’ve just got alot on my mind right now.” Mikasa frowned at me. “Are you thinking about ‘short stuff’ again? Eren, I told you, you have to let it go.” She was referring to Levi. “You don’t understand. Have you ever been in love with someone that you couldn’t have? Someone...you just wanted to be with so much that it hurt? I love him. God...I-I love him so much that I can’t stand it. I cant stand it because he’s not mine.” I chuckled lowly. “He will always be my first love,” I say. I slammed my fists onto the table. “Fuck! I fucked up by even putting myself in a situation like this!” Mikasa grabbed my wrist. “Eren, see what it’s doing to you? This is not like you. You are lovesick.” “No, I’m not.” I stood up and glared at her. “You’d _never_ understand.”

I had been sitting outside for the longest. I just wanted to be by myself. I swear, sometimes I hate telling her stuff. Lately she’s been nagging me nonstop about it. I might actually go home today. I’ll take the chance of running into Levi. I just won’t talk to him.

_“Levi, why do we keep doing this?”_

_Levi softly bit my neck and moaned into my ear._

_“Because, you make me feel nice.”_

_I pulled away and looked at him._

_“But you have a lover for that.”_

_Levi grabbed my face and scowled at me._

_“Eren, why do you bring that up all the time? Just enjoy having a good time with me. This is all it is. A good time.”_

_He placed his hand on my hard on and leaned closer to my face._

_“You want it too. Don’t deny, brat.”_

_He was so close to my face. I wanted him to kiss me._

_“Kiss me, please. I want to feel your lips on mine.”_

_Levi shook his head._

_“You know the deal. No...”_

_I pouted._

_“O-okay.”_

_I looked away._

_“But will you please..please me? You can do that. I want to feel you, Eren.”_

 That’s how it’s always been. He never allowed kissing. I hated it because sometimes, that’s all I ever wanted sometimes. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Ugh, it only meant one thing. Levi was texting or calling again. I pulled it out and saw that it was indeed an incoming call. I slapped my forehead in frustration. This guy just doesn’t give up! Feeling defeated, I answered the phone.

  
  “Hello?” I said in a boring tone. “Eren? Eren! I finally got to you...” Levi’s voice rang. “Do you need something, Levi? I’ve been avoiding you for a long time for awhile for a reason,” I say. There was a sigh from the other end. “It's been weeks, Eren! I haven’t heard from you! I-I haven’t even see you around! Where are you?” Levi almost shouted. I rolled my eyes and frowned. “That’s none of your business!” Levi sighed again. “Eren...I need to see you in person. It’s highly important...honest,” Levi’s voice broke. What could be so important? Well it must be very important, since he was on the verge of crying. My heart hurt for him. Hearing his voice was something I didn’t know I needed until I felt myself tearing up. I wasn’t going to tell him where I was. Fuck no. “Ok.” I say softly. “Ok, I’m on my way home, Levi. We’ll talk then.”


	9. The End of Us

 Levi's Pov

 To finally hear Eren's voice meant everything to me right now. I hadn't heard from him in about a month! He didn't tell me why he left or where he was but at least he did agree to talk to me. The truth is...I haven't been myself since that night he kissed me. Something in me just made me think of him differently. I saw him when I looked at Erwin. When we had sex...I imagined him every time. _Eren_. Was I falling for the brat? Definitely not! 

 I had to ask him. Why was he avoiding me? He said he'd be home soon. I looked at the time and sighed. I wonder if he'd be upset just be seeing me for whatever I did. Just as I was thinking, Erwin walked in the room. 

 "I thought I'd find you in here," he said. I looked around and shrugged. "Well it is our bedroom." He chuckled and sat beside me. "Why are you up here by yourself, Levi? Is something wrong?"  He touched my hand. I flinched at the touch. Erwin looked slightly hurt. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." "About what?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "About us." I answered. Erwin raised his eyebrows. "Are we troubled? Tell me what's on your mind," he pleaded. I couldn't tell him how I really felt. "Are you happy with me? Honestly, I've been thinking lately and-" Erwin interrupted by placing his finger on my lips. "I know...these past couple of weeks we've been distant, but it's just the nervousness in you talking. Of course I'm happy with you. That's why I want to marry you. That's why I want you to be in my life and the new adventure we are about to start." I slowly shook my head. "I don't exactly want to move. Can't we settle something here? In America? You never...asked how I felt." "What do you mean? We are together so we are in this together." I took my hand away from his as I felt my pocket vibrate. I slid my phone halfway out of my pocket and saw a new text from Eren stating that he was home. "I have to go." I slowly stood up and grabbed my keys. "Go? But we weren't done talking. We barely talk anymore.." Erwin said. "I know." I bluntly say.  He rushed over to me and blocked me from going out the front door. "Why have you been distant towards me lately? Have I done something wrong?" 

 I can see the pain in his eyes. I know this man loves me but sadly...my love isn't so strong now. "I...don't want to talk about it." The next thing I knew, he pinned me up against the wall, slightly making me bump my head. "You're lying to me! Levi, you've changed. What is it? Is there someone else?" He asked frantically. A lump formed in my throat. "N-no," my voice broke. "Let me go, you're hurting me, Erwin!" "Not until you tell me the truth." His voice softened. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed me. Tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want this. I wanted Eren. I wanted Eren kissing me right now. I needed him. I knew what I had to do. I pushed Erwin away from me without force and slowly slid my ring off. "It's not you. It's me. Erwin...I know you love me. I loved you...I did, but you deserve someone better than me. Face it, we had grown apart. We both know it. And what, marriage was gonna fix this? Huh?" I placed it in the palm of his hand and closed it shut. 

 "Levi...why?" Erwin asked. I wiped my face and proceeded out the door. "I think it's best if we call off everything and just...leave it at that. I do not love you. I'm so sorry." I got in my car and just looked at him through the window. He made a face that truly hurt me, but it was true. I simply was not in love with him anymore. " _What...what am I supposed to do without you?_ Where are you going?" He asked. "Somewhere I should have been all along." 


	10. Tell Me

Eren's Pov

 I frowned as I unlocked my front door. I _cannot_ believe I had to go through all that shit just to come home! Mikasa walked in on me packing my things and she wouldn't let me leave. She even called Armin! Those two gave me hell. Mikasa was in one ear telling me how I was stupid for going back home right now and Armin was in the other agreeing. I couldn't take it, so I stormed out. They would never understand. I know they are only trying to protect me but I mean...c'mon.

  
 I kicked my shoes off as I plopped down on the couch. Levi did want to talk. I guess I could invite him over now. I take out my phone and search for his number, which I had contained again. I sent him a simple text letting him know I was home now. We indeed needed to talk. I've been wanting to tell him about how I was having such feelings for him but the friends with benefits thing just kept going and going that I got sidetracked.  
  
 I was in the middle if watching tv and eating junk food, that was until I heard a knock on the door. My heart sped up. After not seeing him for almost a month...he was here. "W-who is it?" I asked as if I didn't know who it was. "You know...who it is...brat," a low voice said. I got up and opened the door. There he was. He still looked the same. His eyes were red though. As if he's been crying. "Care to invite me in?" He asked. I stepped to the side letting him in. He sat on my couch and looked at me with this resting bitch-face look. "Uh, hi to you to," I awkwardly say. Levi crossed his arms. " _Where you been Eren?_ I've been worried sick. I came here...you weren't here. I went to your job and that _horse faced coworker_ of yours said he didn't know where you were. I thought something happened to you! Why didn't you-" I butted in saying, "Why were you worried about me?! It's not like we are fucking dating! You have a boyfriend...so why were you worried about me?" Levi frowned even more. "It's not about that! You know you're my friend! I care about you, Eren! I can't care about you now?! What the fuck?!" I gasped. That was the first time he'd ever yelled at me. I sternly looked at him. I cleared my throat. "I don't want to argue. What did you need to talk to me about?"

  
  Levi stood up and got in my face. "One thing only. What happened...that night when you kissed me? Why'd you do it and what did it mean?" My eyes went wide as I turned my face. Out if all the things, why did he want to talk about something that happened in the past? I deeply sigh. "I'm not talking about this," I push him away and proceed walking to my kitchen. Levi quickly followed, making me mad. "Why not? That deal was broken that night. That means...you have feelings for me doesn't it?" He asked. I turned my head and said nothing. "Dammit Eren! Answer me!" Levi cried out. "Do you love me? Do you? I need to know!" Levi pleaded. He rested his head on my shoulder. It became wet.

He was crying.

Why was he crying?

"Levi? Why is it so important to you? You could never have feelings for me. You're with someone. So my answer wouldn't matter."

Levi embraced me. He sniffed before he looked me in the eyes.

He took my finger and ran it over his ring finger.

I felt no ring.  
  
"It matters because I think...I was about....to make a huge mistake...."

My heart was racing. Did this mean what I think it meant. No. It couldn't be. I refuse to let him lead me on. "Get out." Levi looked devastated. "What? Eren you can't be serious?! I'm trying to tell you...I care for you." "I'm not a fucking second choice. No one told you to leave him..." I turned my back on him. "But Eren..." I rolled my eyes. "What...?" I bluntly say.

"You've never been a second choice. It's always been you."

He turned me around and softly pushed me onto the counter.

"I was blinded. I've realized...I need you. _I love you. You, Eren."_

_My heart felt like it dropped to my stomach._

_"What?"_

 


	11. Making You Mine Part: One

Eren's Pov 

 My hands trembled as Levi grabbed my shirt with both clenched fists. He cried into my chest. "Dammit...Eren. It's _always_ been you. I could I not see it...till now. I almost married someone who I didn't love." He mumbled. I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. Tears just started to stream down my face. "He loved work more than me. It's always been work. We were gonna move. I wasn't going to be around anymore. I-I can't imagine not being able to see your face anymore."

 

 I managed to move my hand and place it on his head. I gently stroked his hair as the tears continue to fall. I couldn't help but cry. If this was his way of confessing to me, then I accept.  "I broke it off. I wasn't happy. I was with him but I imagined you holding me." Levi pulled away and wiped my tears away. "Say something Eren." With my hands still trembling, I placed them on both sides of his face. "Say it again," I cooed. Levi looked at me lovingly and said, "I love you." I kissed his forehead. "Again." Levi purred into my ear. "I love you, Eren."  I pulled his face closer to mine. "Kiss me. I want to feel your lips on mine," he said. With no hesitation, I closed the gap between us. As soon as our lips touched, I felt a spark. I know it sounds cheesy as fuck, but I did. Levi _actually_ reacted this time. He placed one hand behind my head and the other on the counter. "Mmm," I heard him moan into the kiss. He pressed his tongue against my lips, letting me know he wanted entrance. 

 

Levi's Pov 

 I felt the heat between us. All this time, I was missing out on kissing him like this. It felt so good. His tongue fought mine as we continued the steamy make out session on the kitchen counter. Eren slowly pulled away gasping for air. "Levi...Levi...I want to have you. All of you...." He moaned out. I leaned over to his ear. "Eren. Let me do the pleasing. I don't want another fuck session. I actually want to make love to you. Right here, right now." 

 

 Eren trembled as I pushed him onto his back. "All those other nights were just lust filled. Fucks with no feelings. Well Eren, I want you to remember this moment. I want to claim you as mine." I went down and nibbled on the tender spot on the side of his neck. "Oh-hah...Le-Levi.." Eren moaned underneath me. The way he moaned my name. For the first time ever. It was so fucking sexy. "Say my name again," I say right before biting down on his neck. 

 

 Eren arched his back a little off of the counter. I ran my hand up his shirt and slightly pinched his erect nipple. "A-a-ah...vi...le...vi. Oh my god...please keep touching me." I licked his earlobe. "I want to make love to you now. I want to make love to you in the morning. Always... 

 

 I stopped teasing Eren and slide him off the counter. I picked him up bridal style, even though he's taller than me. "I'm gonna take you up to your bedroom and show you just how much I love you. I'll give you all of me."

 

Eren stared into my eyes the whole way upstairs. 

 

 When we made it to his bed, I placed him there and climbed on top of him. "Levi, please. I need you know," he moaned. I pinned his hands down on the bed. "I'll give you what you want." I kissed him then started to remove his shirt. "And I'm not holding back." 


	12. Making You Mine Part: Two (SMUT SCENE)

Eren’s POV

 I heavily breathed as he hovered over me. Out of all the times we’ve done it...it’s _never_ been so loving as this. He _actually_ is showing emotion. I was so happy that I could cry. He leaned down and softly kissed the side of my neck before moaning into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I bit my lip as I clawed at the sheets beneath me. “Hng...Lev-Levi?” He pulled away and looked into my eyes. “Hm?” I looked away blushing. “I want to keep hearing it...that you love me. For all the times...that you didn’t say it.” Levi’s eyes widened as his lip quivered. He placed his hand on the side of my face and brought me in closer. “Oh, Eren, I truly never meant to hurt you...I could never...undo how I must have made you feel. I’m telling you now, I love you.”

I closed my eyes as Levi kissed me softly on my chest.

_“I love you, Eren.”_

Another kiss.

“Will you have me?”

 I looked down to see Levi undoing my pants. I instantly got nervous. “U-um?” I say. Levi looked up at me. “What’s wrong?” I could hear the concern in his voice. “Well uh...I’ve never...been a...been a...bottom before.” It was very true. I had always topped when we had sex. This was very... _different._ Levi chuckled. “Oh, that is correct. Don’t worry though. I’ll be sure to handle your body with care.”

 I noticed that I was completely naked now. Levi was still dressed. How unfair... Levi held two fingers up in front of me. “Suck.” I slowly took his slender fingers in my mouth as he took in a sharp breath. “Coat them nicely so I can prep you correctly. I don’t want to hurt you. I did as I was told and sucked harder and used more saliva. Levi seductively bit his lip and slowly removed his two fingers. “T-that’s enough. Spread your legs for me.”

Levi’s POV

 I slid one finger in carefully. Eren winced in pain. He quickly closed his eyes as he squealed. “A-ah! Slower...please.” I nodded as a felt a bead of sweat on my forehead. I fingered him slowly as his whimpers became moans of pleasure. Eren was a mess underneath me. He spread his legs farther apart so that I could go deeper. With caution, I inserted the second finger. Eren’s eyes shot open as he held his mouth open, giving a silent moan. “Did I hit it? Does this spot feel good when I rub up against it?” I purred. I started to scissor him with my fingers. His insides were warm and very very wet. He wanted me. I wanted him. “Levi, I think I’m going to cum soon! I can’t take it-AHHH!” Eren moaned out. I take my eyes away from his face and looked down. His dick was throbbing and he was cumming!

 It was all over my torso. “O-oops, I uh, couldn’t help it!” Eren pleaded. He hid his face in his hands. I could tell he was embarrassed. I remove my fingers and slide off the bed. Eren looked at me through the cracks of his fingers. I said nothing as I removed my clothes. I was naked within seconds. “Are you ready?” I asked. He nodded as he removed his hands.

 I was laying on top on Eren as he held me close. Just our naked warm bodies against each others. “Levi. I know...how our history has been. Sex is nothing new but this....this is. This is what I have been wanting with you for so long.” I smiled. That made me feel warm inside. “I’m sorry...it took so long for me to realize it,” I say. Eren caressed my face. “Stop apologizing. We’re here now. I want this now. This kinda feels like..my first time.” I smiled at that statement. I kissed him full on the lips then raised up. Grabbing myself, I ask, “Eren, which way do you want it?”

 

Eren’s POV

  
  “Eren, which way do you want it?” He couldn’t be serious. “Why are you asking me?” I ask. “I’m the one who wants to please you, so whichever position you want will help me fulfill your needs.” I watched as he slowly began pumping himself. “I’m so horny, Eren. This might just get rough...instead of my plan on just simple love making,” he moaned out. I licked my lips as he smeared a little precum on the tip of his dick. My body was burning up. I had reached my limit.

 I sit up and turn around on the bed on all fours. “You can’t be serious. The one time this is supposed to be special and you want it like that?” Levi chuckled. I nodded. “Because, I want all of you. Give me that and more.” Levi climbed onto the bed. I felt his hard on rub against my ass as he leaned over my backside. He kissed the back of my neck as he groaned. I moaned over and over as he made me feel good. He then positioned himself on his knees at my entrance. Levi grabbed both sides of my hips from behind and then teased my entrance with then tip. “You’re so wet Eren. I’m in a daze. How am I suppose to make love to you when I want to destroy you? I can’t control myself!” I hung my head as I deeply moaned. “I’m sorry! I’m putting it in!” Before I could respond, I felt a dull pain as Levi shoved halfway into me. “Nng! Eren, god, you feel so nice around me...” Levi moaned. His nails dug into my sides as I shed tears.

 He slowly began to thrust. I hung my head again as I let the tears fall. “Eren?” The thrusts ceased. I sniffed. “I’m fine. Keep going,” I mumble. Levi reached and turned my head to the side to where I could see him. “Don’t cry. I always did hate seeing you cry. Those beautiful eyes aren’t meant to be filled with tears.” He used his thumb to wipe them away. I took a deep breath. “I’m fine really. I just have to get used to it. You can keep going,” I say. I turn my head back around and grabbed a fistful of the sheets. “Ok,” he said.

 I soon felt him reenter me. This time, slower. “Mm...” I moan. “Oh, so it’s feeling good to you now?” Levi asked. I bit my lip harder then before as I arched my back. “Yes, Levi. It’s-it’s so hot...inside me. Could you go a tad bit faster?”

 

Levi’s POV  
  
  He wanted me to go faster. I didn’t want to hurt him. “O-ok, if you insist.” I warned. I placed my hand on the back of his head, pushing it down onto the pillow. He turned his face to the side as he arched his back a bit more. I did what I was asked. This time, I pulled all the way out and slowly went all the way in, not halfway this time. “Hah-oooohhh...Le...vi...yesss....” Eren moaned into the pillow. I gritted my teeth as I started to go faster, finding a steady pace to stick to.

 Eren’s room was filled with many erotic noises. His needy moans. My needy moans. The sound of my dick going in and out. Sexy as fuck. The sound of skin slapping together as I filled him. “You always did moan like a girl,” I smirk. Eren sucked his teeth. “Fuck you...ah-Levi!” I laughed. “But I’m the one fucking you.” With that, I pulled out and fell back on the bed on my back. I panted as my chest rose and fell from heavy breathing. “Ride me. I want to look up at you as you cum.”

 Eren looked down at me as he positioned himself. “I’ve never done this before,” Eren admitted. I reached up and grabbed his hips and slid him down onto my dick. He moaned as he settled on top of me. “I’ll guide you.” I rolled my hips as I did the same to Eren’s. “See how I’m guiding your hips? K-keep doing that. You’ll feel good.” I looked at his flushed face as he continued the technique I showed him. He rocked those hips of his as he rode me. He moaned my name a couple of times as well as many unsaid things.

 All of a sudden, Eren started to moan _REALLY_ loud. “THERE! HIT THAT AGAIN!” I found it. That special pleasure spot. My hands flew back onto his body as he bounced on me. I tried to concentrate as I hit his prostate with every thrust. Eren threw his head back as he screamed to the ceiling. “Levi...Levi...Levi...I think I’m coming. I feel hot!” He moaned. That sent me into overdrive. I wildly bucked my hips and penetrated as deep as I could. Our bodies were sticky from sweat. Both our voices were becoming hoarse from moaning so much. “Say my name Eren! I love the way you say my name,” I whisper. “And look into my eyes. I want to see when you- HNG! Oh, oh fuck.....Ere-Eren! EREN!!!” I hit him with that final thrust as I feel the pit of my stomach build up with pressure. My body stopped. I stared into Eren’s eyes as I came in him. My mouth held agape as my body shook under his. That was the most powerful orgasm I had ever had!

 Eren kept riding me. He was moaning like a slut as he lost control. “Levi! I’m coming!” He loudly screamed. My hand flew to his dick, which was oozing in precum. I pumped him as he did all the work. “Cum for me, Eren.” I simply say. He bounced four more times before I felt him start to cum. “That’s right...cum...god, I love you, Eren.” Eren gasped for air as he continued cumming. Fuck, it got everywhere. “Levi, I....I...I love you. I love you and only you.”

 My eyes started to water. He finally admitted it. Finally. “Oh, Eren. I finally had you. I finally got my answer-” I was interrupted by a very worn out Eren. “C-catch me....” His eyes then closed as he fell over onto my body. My eyes widened. “Eren? Eren! Are you ok?!” I panicked. I shook his body and all I received was soft snoring. He had passed out. The brat finally confesses...and _he blacks out_. Smiling, I lay him on the bed, after cleaning the mess of course. I covered his naked body with the thin sheets and I pecked his cheek.

  
This time I won’t leave in the morning.

 **I love him.**


	13. Morning Afters (With You)

Eren’s POV  
  
  I felt something warm on my face. I squinted my eyes as I opened them. Morning. The thing I used to dread the most. I stretched as I turned to the other side. Levi’s back was facing me as he snored. Some of his hair was covering his cheek. I felt warm inside. He was still here with me.

 I lifted the sheets a little to only to see that I was totally naked underneath. Did Levi and I sleep naked last night? I peeked over to his side and lifted the sheet a little higher. He was indeed naked. I giggled to myself. He then started to move about. “Hey...stop pulling the covers. I’m gonna freeze my ass off...” he mumbled. I snaked my arm around his waist and snuggled up to his neck. “You’re up?” I asked. “I am now..” Levi groaned. “How did you sleep?” I ask. I removed my arm as he rolled onto his back. “I had some awesome ass sleep. I could ask you the same. You passed out on me, Eren,” Levi laughed. I slapped my forehead. I forgot that I passed out last night after our intense love-making. How silly of me. “Yea...uh...sorry,” I blushed while rubbing the back of my head. “Yeah, last night was fantastic, but I guess you got overworked. It’s cool, besides, I was too happy to even care about it. You confessed.”

“I confessed?” I questioned. Levi nodded and yawned. “Last night, you told me you loved me. It made me so happy.” I scooted over closer to him and rubbed his bare chest. “I meant it. I’ve always admired you. When we were teens...it started. I never..had the chance to even tell you that much because you were always with someone.” I sighed. “Then that night...we were drunk and had sex....I realized it was more than just liking. I realized I had fallen in love with you, but days later you told me you met someone. I was...heartbroken.” I looked away and batted my eyes. Levi placed his warm hand on mine. “That is the past now. This is now. I want to try now.” I looked him with loving eyes. “Try what?”

 Levi sighed. “Erwin...was never really there for me. Sure we did love each other, but yet he still put others things first before me. He never had time. He was always gone...it just...it wasn’t going to work. But enough about my problems. I want you, Eren. Will you be with me?” I gasped. To think, I was so close to losing him and now he’s here. Here with me. Wanting to be with me. _Finally._

 I squeezed his hand as the tears started to flow. Levi smiled as he reached and wiped them away. “Tch, and you always were a crybaby.” He looked at me. “Why are you even crying?” I stopped and wiped the remaining tears away. “Levi...” I then embraced Levi in a loving hug. I put my hand on the back of his head as I brought him in closer to my chest. “Because...I love you. I love you so much.” I hugged him tighter. Levi kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, “I love you too, Eren. You have my heart.”

  
~~Morning. The thing I used to dread the most.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd this is the end! I hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Please leave kudos and comments o3o


End file.
